1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a system for in-vitro measurement of an analyte concentration in a human or animal body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems of this type for in-vivo measurement of analyte concentrations usually comprise replaceable sensors as replaceable or consumable components and a long-lived base station to which the replaceable sensors are connected. An example of such system is disclosed in US 2004/0133164 A1.
In-vitro measurement system can be monitor analyte concentration over many hours or days generate large amounts of data that can be difficult to store and transmit.